1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper insert device for a printer having a front surface provided with a first opening for manual insertion of cut paper, a second opening for setting of continuous paper and having a tractor located behind the second opening for feeding the continuous paper.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional printer having a front surface provided with an opening for manual insertion of cut paper, the cut paper is manually inserted from the opening in a substantially horizontal direction to be fed Into the printer. One such conventional printer is not provided with a cover for covering the opening provided for manual insertion. In another such printer, there is provided a cover but the cover merely serves to cover the opening. That is, the cover does not serve as a paper supporter for supporting the cut paper when the cover is open, for example.
A printer capable of feeding continuous paper in addition to manual feeding of the cut paper has also been proposed. Such a printer is provided with a tractor for feeding the continuous paper fed through an opening through the front surface of the printer. In this kind of printer, a cover for covering the opening for setting the continuous paper is also commonly used as the cover for covering the opening provided for the manual insertion of the cut paper.
However, the paper insert device for the printers in the art as described has the following problems.
In the printer having the cover for covering the opening provided for the manual insertion of the cut paper, the cover is short in length, so that it cannot function to support the cut paper to be inserted. Accordingly, a user must manually support the cut paper even after initially setting the same making the insert operation troublesome.
In the printer having the tractor for feeding the continuous paper, when the cut paper is used, the opening for setting the continuous paper is uncovered, while when the continuous paper is used, the opening provided for the manual insertion of the cut paper is uncovered. Accordingly, operation noise of a print head or the like escapes from the uncovered opening to the outside of the printer, thus interfering with the work of persons in the area.